Doctor Occult
Doctor Richard Occult is a private investigator who specializes in cases involving the supernatural. Born in the late 1800's, Occult is recorded as the world's first "Mystery Man". Background On December 31, 1899, a cult intended to sacrifice two infants to Satan. The cultists attracted the attention of the demon Koth, who rejected the offering and killed the cultists. Zator, a disciple of the mystic cult known as the Seven, rescued the two infants and brought them to a hidden citadel. The Seven recognized mystic potential in the infants and decided to raise them, naming them Richard Occult and Rose Psychic. When they were of age, Richard proved the most adept at magic and so the Seven bestowed him with the Mystic symbol of the Seven, and the name "Doctor Occult" and instructed him and Rose to leave the Citadel and use their abilities to battle evil in the world. Traveling to China and then to America, the two young magicians soon found themselves in New York City of the 1920s. Taking the name "Richard Occult", Doc started studying science at college and further schools, eventually formally earning the title "Doctor". Richard Occult set himself up as a private investigator with Rose as his assistant and lover. Nobody took their business seriously until the duo proved themselves by solving the case of a mass murdering vampire. In 1936, Koth returned from his realm and almost overpowered the Seven had it not been for the interference of Dr. Occult and Zator. On the outbreak of World War II, Doctor Occult joined the All-Star Squadron and remained an All-Star until the war ended in 1945 when the team renamed itself the Justice Society of America and he assisted the JSA in defeating the inter-dimensional entity known as the Stalker by sacrificing his own soul. Afterwards, Rose offered to share her soul with him and since that day, Doc and Rose have remained one physical being, sometimes walking around as a man, sometimes as a woman. As decades passed, Rose and Occult retained their youth due to their magical power. In modern time, Dr. Occult was recruited by Zatanna to join the Sentinels of Magic to stop the Spectre's rampage on Earth. Dr. Occult recruited Mary Marvel, CM3, Captain Marvel, the Star-Spangled Kid and S.T.R.I.P.E. to fight the horde of demons that was threatening New York. During the Imperiex War, Occult was called in as a JSA reserve on a mission to disrupt Imperiex’s link to his ship’s power supply. The JSA found that Imperiex’s ship was leeching it’s power from the planet Daxam, which Imperiex had pulled out of its’ orbit. Occult managed to send Daxam back into proper orbit, and Imperiex’s ship, no longer having a power supply, imploded. As a JSA reservist, Occult participated in further battles against the likes of Kobra and Mordru. Some time after the Infinite Crisis, Doctor Occult moved to Central City, were he settled in a ramshackle neighborhood and continued his detective business. Involvement Heroes *Doctor Occult can be found in Metropolis' Glenmorgan Square and starts the level 27 Paranormal Activity mission. Trivia * Doctor Occult first appeared in New Fun Comics #6 (October 1935) * When the Seven assigned Doc and Zator to secure an ancient belt of miraculous powers from Koth, Dr. Occult donned a magic sword and a battle costume with a cloak and a chest emblem, becoming the first costumed "Mystery Man" of the "Golden Age". *As part of the All-Star Squadron, Dr. Occult encountered many other great mystics of the era, like Doctor Fate, Zatara, Sargon the Sorcerer, Johnny Thunder and his Thunderbolt, the Flying Fox, Merlin the Magician, Tor the Magic Master, and the Spectre. *John Constantine, Doctor Occult, Mister E, the Phantom Stranger, and Rose Psychic are together known as the "Trenchcoat Brigade" due to their common dress-code. The group first united to defeat the god M'nagalah. Gallery File:DoctorOccult1.jpg File:DoctorOccult2.jpg File:AstralAnalyzer.jpg|Occult's Astral Analyzer External links * Wikipedia * DC Database Category:Sentinels of Magic Category:JSA Category:Taskmasters Category:Sorcery powers Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Trenchcoat Brigade